


Broken (But I'm Not)

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Life In Color [20]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: "Look for the one with the broken smile," -She Will Be Loved, Maroon 5 (a cover version)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick thing. Sorry.

The funny thing is, for all of the pain in E class, they weren't broken. 

And everyone knew that about them. It was common knowledge. 

A lot of people wanted to change that, but 3-E was nothing if not a group of fighters. 

The same couldn't be said for those on the main campus. 

Gakushuu in particular knew all too well the feeling of breaking in ways that nobody could see until it was too late to fix it. 

Of course, he said nothing of it and denied it vehemently if someone brought it up. It just wouldn't do, after all, for the Chairman's son to be  _broken._

Oh how he hated that word. 

It wasn't as if he were actually damaged in a way that people saw. 

Except....they did. Those closest to him saw it as it happened, but they were lost on how to help him.

And slowly, it started becoming obvious that he was breaking to everyone, even E class. 

His smile showed it. Even the one he kept with his act. 

Ren kept close to him, and was almost surprised when the act started breaking. But he didn't press or point it out. What was the point?

After all, maybe this way he'd get his friend back instead of his perfect Chairman's son act. 

It's be refreshing 


End file.
